


Technomage

by Nyodrite



Series: Things From Tumblr [43]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Fairy Tail
Genre: (kinda), Hiro is a mage, who makes mechs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steam came through Hydro's nose-holes with a sound like a snort before she spoke.<strong> "Confusion. Inquiry: New Units?"</strong></p>
<p>"Woah!" The person he'd hit before was suddenly there, looking at Hydro with wide-eyes. "Your horse talks!? Think it's something like you, Happy?"</p>
<p>The blue cat next to the teen said in lieu of an answer, "It speaks weird."</p>
<p><strong>"Offense."</strong> Hydro snorted out more steam as her head bent to look at the cat with brilliant, dark blue eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technomage

"FOOD!"

The reaction was immediate, an arm was thrown out towards the unknown person rushing him and the lacrima on the back of his hand lit up a white-blue before a concentrated gust of wind was throwing the person back. Beside him, careful of the groceries tied to her, his horse mech stamped a hoof while the leg's plating shuttered open in a few places that allowed steam to whistle out but made no move to attack.

"Ghihihi!" The deep, hoarse laugh drew his attention to a wild-looking black haired teen. "This little brat just knocked you on your ass, Salamander!"

Steam came through Hydro's nose-holes with a sound like a snort before she spoke. **"Confusion. Inquiry: New Units?"**

"Woah!" The person he'd hit before was suddenly there, looking at Hydro with wide-eyes. "Your horse talks!? Think it's something like you, Happy?"

The blue cat next to the teen said in lieu of an answer, "It speaks weird."

**"Offense."** Hydro snorted out more steam as her head bent to look at the cat with brilliant, dark blue eyes. **"Inorganic Unit Horse: Designation _Hydro_ Contains Optimal Audio Programing With Corresponding Vocal Processors. Organic Unit FELINE : Designation UNKNOWN Contains Suboptimal Audio Programing Alongside Disgraceful Vocal Processors."**

Hiro let out a fondly amused huff when the cat and teen made identical confused noises. "'Inorganic Unit Horse: Designation Hydro' is how she refers to herself; 'inorganic unit horse' because she was created to look like a horse instead of living one and 'designation Hydro' because I named her Hydro. So she called you an 'organic unit feline: designation unknown' because you're a living cat whose name she doesn't know." He explained, patting the mech's neck plating. "Basically she was offended that you said she spoke weird and said that you're the one who speaks oddly."

**"Affirmative. Agreement With** _ **Creator**_ **."** Hydro snorted, neck plating shuddering softly under his hand in affection. **"Repeated Inquiry. New Inquiry: Designations Obtainable?"**

"Who are you?" Hiro asked, offering the teen a hand. "And, um, sorry for earlier."


End file.
